The Joys of Arm Wrestling
by Midnighstar
Summary: Sesshomaru is greeted by Inuyasha in a harsh way. Kagome tells them of another way to resolve things...why arm wrestling of course! What's Kagura doing there? A oneshotVintage that is not a songfic! PLEASE R&R!


The Joys of Arm Wrestling

Summery: Inuyasha and the gang run into Sesshomaru just after Inuyasha learned what arm wrestling was. What does Kagura have to do with this? A short oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything of the sort…but the idea is all mine!

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to sigh. His right arm had been hurting him quite a lot. Why you ask? Well considering he had to carry his little human ward for the past seven hours since Ah-Un hurt his back when falling on a patch of ice when coming down from the mountains. The dragon adored Rin however carrying her around on a back that might be fractured just wasn't a pleasant thought for the beast. All night with Jaken hanging onto his tail snoring like there was no tomorrow and carrying the young child was a little tiring for even a youkai lord. It wasn't that he regretted carrying Rin all night, just the fact that he had only one arm. Dawn was coming up over the horizon, spilling its rays over the sleeping child that he was carrying, waking her.

Rin looked up at her lord and gave him a curious stare, then realized that he had been carrying her. She looked down to the ground and said in a small voice

"Sesshomaru-sama I am awake now so you can put me down."

"Not necessary."

"But am I not a burden on your arm?"

"Rin I already gave you an answer." He said although he was shocked that she could so easily see through his façade.

"Sesshomaru-sama I feel like I am being watched…" she trailed off

Sesshomaru then sensed it…it was two strong youkai. Why did this happen to him on the day were his arm is stiff? Plus it didn't help to know that Rin was starting to feel things before him either…it must've been because he was too busy being surprised that she saw through him. This shouldn't be new to him though…she was always able to see through him…just not so clearly as what she did a few minutes ago. _'She must be growing up, otherwise I wouldn't have been so shocked at her'_ but then again, when hasn't Rin shocked him?

The first youkai was a snake. He used to like snakes but this one made his stomach turn. Not anymore he didn't. Running at the youkai with the speed that he was blessed with he quickly lashed at the youkai with his one and only arm…the snake had a hold of his hand! Eyes flashing red he bit the snake right between the eyes while dousing the inside of its mouth in poison. Sure snakes were suppose to be able to handle poison…just not Sesshomaru's. Looking at his hand he found two bite marks, they didn't hurt though, since his system and poison was much stronger than the snakes.

The second youkai came crashing through the clearing. It was a monster from Naraku. It was almost five times Sesshomaru's height. Jumping at the youkai he heard a piercing screech. Jaken. He forgot that Jaken was on his tail. Feeling the life begin squeezed out of his precious extension from his back, his eyes got dangerously red and something in the youkai told it to run. This made Sesshomaru even more mad. Using his speed once again he caught the youkai and enjoyed ripping it into shreds…imaging that it was Jaken. He would pay for what he did.

Landing on the ground in front of Rin's view so she couldn't see the carcass. He did this on purpose so that he didn't have to hear her screeches as well. Rin ran over to her lord quickly and looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Milord your arm and hand are injured, please let me heal them for you…" her voice was cut off by one that Sesshomaru knew too well.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled at his older brother. _'Kuso, why didn't I smell him before he came!'_ he thought angrily at himself. He t hen realized that the wind was against him.

"Did you see a incarnation of Naraku's come by hear!" he asked finally catching up to his brother. Rin hid behind her lord's leg. Not liking the fact that his brother came charging at him or Rin's unhappiness.

"Yes I did, and I killed it."

"Oh no you didn't. I took a good bit out of that sucker."

"I killed it Inuyasha now go." He said not realizing how protective he sounded however it was lost on Inuyasha

"No, not until you admit that it was I who killed him!"

"I have witnesses Inuyasha that I finished it off." He said in a simple tone.

"I at least brought it too its knees though."

"It was walking just fine…proof that you did meet up with it since your so weak."

"I'm not the one with blood running down my arm now am I?"

"I can arrange that."

"Go ahead and try!" Inuyasha taunted his older brother

"Wait!" Kagome yelled right as soon as Sesshomaru was about to punch Inuyasha.

"Why do you always have to settle it with violence?"

"That's all he knows." Sesshomaru informed the priestess

"True but why cant you be the better man and walk away?"

"I never walk away from a challenge bakka onna you should know this by now." Sesshomaru told her with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Have you ever heard of arm wrestling?"

"Huh?" both brother asked in unison.

"Maybe its better to do it on a table though…arm wrestling is when two people are facing each other. They put there elbows on a solid object and then join hands…" she was cut off by Inuyasha

"NO WAY AM I JOINING HANDS WITH Sesshomaru!"

"THEN! After the hands are joined together they put force against the other persons hand, the person with the most brute strength is the victor." Kagome knew using 'strength' and 'victor' in the same sentence would decoy both brothers into her idea.

"Feh, fine!" Inuyasha said

"Whatever." Sesshomaru commented

"I don't even know why were going through this…I'll win anyways."

"We shall see little brother…we _shall_ see."

Mind you it was only about eight o'clock in the morning. Kagome led them back to the village hut where they could use the table all the while Rin was chatting away to Kagome and Sango. She told the two brothers's to 'sit' forgetting about the enchanted beads. Sesshomaru almost laughed at his outouto. Kagome gave them a demonstration with Sango…surprisingly Kagome was stronger than what they thought. Sango's little brother Kohaku watched carefully. He then asked Rin if she wanted to try (while blushing mind you, because you know he likes her) she nodded her approval. When their hands touched he blushed even more. Sango won with much effort between Kagome and Rin was looking at a restraining Kohaku like 'You gonna start?'. Everyone watched the two children Rin asked Kohaku

"Are we ready?"

"Huh?" he asked in disbelief.

"Are you ready to arm wrestle?"

"Um…yeah of course."

"Ok." In addition, with that Kohaku, even with all of his might, was beaten by Rin his crush.

Rin was happy that she won yet she didn't realize how proud she had just made her Sesshomaru sama. He, on the inside, was actually beaming with joy, though all he did was nod when she told him about it…acting like he didn't care. He chanced a glance over his shoulder and let Rin see his eyes. He knew that she understood how he felt and turned back to Inuyasha and said

"Shall we being brother?"

"Your going down Sesshomaru!"

And they were at it. Inuyasha was all red in the face and Sesshomaru had a look of pure concentration. Neither of them moved. Kagome decided that after this that they were going to need energy. While walking out she realized that Sesshomaru's arm was still dripping with blood. _'Not to self…put doggy aspirin in Sesshomaru's soda.'_ And with that she was off to her home in the future.

She came back to find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still at it. She had two cans of pop and a bag of chips for however won the match. She saw Sesshomaru sniff the air and asked in a voice that strained just a little

"What is that…smell…smells like…garlic?" he looked to her then the bag of chips then back at her.

"Those are chips potato…the onion and garlic kind. There good and there mine!" Inuyasha said in a strained voice.

"No Inuyasha there for however wins this match." And with that Sesshomaru had a gust of energy despite his hurting arm. If it wasn't for the fact that he had all that trouble with his right arm and hand he would've been able to defeat Inuyasha. Plus he remembered the last time he had actually slept was about…three months ago. Today was going to be the day were he would be able to get a full nights rest. So he had a hurting arm and was exhausted. However, the delicious smell of those…chips potato as Inuyasha liked to call them gave him strength! He knew if he wanted them that he would have to beat Inuyasha. Everybody was shocked when they saw Sesshomaru slam Inuyasha's hand down onto the table.

"There I win, now give me my prize onna."

"Sesshomaru I want a rematch!"

"No can do outouto. I won fair and square."

"You were toying with me then!"

"Look Inuyasha as much as I hate to admit this, right now I am excruciatingly tired and my arm has been stiff for quite some time…no Rin is inst because of you." He quickly said before she could get a word in.

Stomping over to Kagome she handed him a weird looking thing that was cold to the touch. She giggled and then opened it for him.

"Drink it." Shrugging he did as she told him too. His eyes went wide

"What is this sensation in my mouth? It's almost…tingling." With that Kagome giggled again.

"Its called fizz. Hear." She then put in some kind of tablet in his 'drink'.

"What is that poison?"

"No! Its…doggy aspirin." She realized the mistake she made

"So I am a dog to you."

"Ummm"

"Good."

"Huh? Your not mad?" she realized why he had said that…he just downed his can like it was nothing. She handed the other one to Inuyasha, he took it with pleasure.

Sesshomaru was actually enjoying himself eating the potato chips that Kagome had given to him. There was a gust of wind and then you saw Kagura com from her feather in the sky. She landed in front of Kagome and shocked her to the point that she screamed. Inuyasha rushed over and then tried to draw tetsuiga but his hand and arm were still hurting from the arm wrestling that him and Sesshomaru had.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? Cant draw your sword?" she taunted still not noticing that Sesshomaru was there.

"He must've used all of his strength when he was arm wrestling Sesshomaru!" Shippo exclaimed from Kagome's shoulder.

"Arm wrestling?"

"Yeah!" Kagome then showed her what it was

"Do you wanna try?"

"Uh, I guess." Kagome and Kagura arm wrestled or it was actually Kagome using her strength against Kagura.

"Are you ready yet?" she said impatiently with a look on her face that plainly said that she was confused.

"Kagura we already started."

"Oh, well then you should've told me." And with that Kagome was on the floor from the force of Kagura's hand

"Are you alright?"

"Just…fine…ow" was Kagome's reply

"Hey Kagura!" she turned to see Inuyasha.

"What is it now mutt?"

"Try me!"

"As you wish."

BAM! She beat Inuyasha within the nick of time. He too was on the floor groaning in pain.

"Maybe she should go up against Sesshomaru sama?" Rin told Kohaku

"Sesshomaru? He's hear?" she asked. He then stepped out and sat opposite from her.

"Those aspirins that Kagome gave me worked wonders. Ready to loose?" he asked her with eyes that were slits. She could've sworn that he winked at her.

"Ready when you are!"

"Hmm." Was his reply

Their hands touched and she resisted the urge to blush. Sesshomaru was shocked. Even when he had all of his strength back he was still having trouble. No. He would not be defeated by a girl…he wasn't a Kohaku! They struggled for about almost six hours. Both had looks of concentration on their faces. Sesshomaru even began to break a sweat. Kagura's face was already lathered in it though Sesshomaru thought it made her more attractive. Sesshomaru thought of a different way to get her! He began to squeeze her hand…big mistake…you NEVER squeeze the hand of the woman who has to live with Naraku and do his biddings. Being cooped up with him made her quite strong in the squeezing something since that was what kept her temper in check. You heard some cracking and to everyone's surprise, including Kagura's, Sesshomaru smiled. He actually smiled. And then he let out a genuine laugh. His eyes were sparkling from the firelight.

"I didn't know you had it in you." He said softly to Kagura.

"Well now you know…sorry by the way." Sesshomaru smiled again and nodded his head.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed.

"What's your problem?" he whispered so low so that Sesshomaru couldn't hear them.

"Their in love."

"What?"

"Look at the way that they look at each other Inuyasha. Have you ever seen your brother look so peaceful?"

"Actually no."

"Well then."

"Kagura dose seem pretty happy."

"So what do you say Sesshomaru we put all of our strength into this and we see who wins fair and square."

"Fine by me."

They both put all of their might into there arm and Sesshomaru ended up winning. After that with one final glance both of them went there separate ways. Inuyasha looked to Kagome and asked

"I still don't know why she was sorry."

* * *

Sesshomaru looked up at the moon a smile still plastered on his face. Rin came up beside him and daringly gave him a hug. Surprisingly he gave her a hug back. They both watched the stars. He hummed Rin to sleep that night that's how good of a mood he was in. He walked over to Jaken and woke him up for he too was put to sleep by the gentle humming that was coming from his lord. Telling him to watch over Rin until he got back. He walked to the stream that was near by. He looked around making sure that nobody was watching he dipped his hand into the stream and let out a long sigh of relief. Kagura had broken his hand in that match…why did people insist on giving him pain in his right limb? He looked to it and noticed that it was swollen. Cracking his knuckles with much effort because of the pain he just hoped that the swelling would go down before morning came. Going back to the campsite he settled himself down for a nice and long waited sleep.

* * *

A/N: I hopedyou liked it! I thought up of this while I was playing my piano (Castio keyboard but it sounds identical to a grand piano, costly thing it is). I seem to think of random and funny things while playing instraments...usually when I hit the wrong not. Anyways please R&R!


End file.
